StarStruck
by TeamLautnerIsHeather8
Summary: Bella Swan, a island girl who knows nothing about American life, escapes away to the wonderful world of LA. She soon meets the famous Edward Cullen who sweeps her off her feet with his charm. Will she cope, or will the scandals drive her back home? Cannon


Starstruck

The sun rose on yet another beautiful day on the island of my home, Pitcairn. It's gorgeous geography never ceased to astound me. I rose from my bed and showered before I went to the yard to tend to my garden. I picked up my self-woven basket and picked the ripest fruits, and watered those that still needed growing. I took the ripened ones inside and cleaned them off before putting them in the fruit bowl which was sitting on our kitchen table.

"Nock, nock," someone said from behind the door.

"Jacob!" I recognized the voice immediately.

Jacob was my best friend, which works out well because there is nobody else around our age on this teeny island except for Jessica, who was a snob. I gave him a big hug.

"You better get your swim suit on," he told me.

"Why would that be?" I asked in sing song.

"Because we are going cliff diving!" he said excitedly.

"Yes!" I yelled. "I will be right back."

I skipped out of the kitchen and climbed the ladder up to my room. I rummaged through my drawers to find my navy blue one piece. I slipped it on along with a pair of cotton shorts and flip flops, and  
I climbed back down the ladder.

Jacob and I ran to the cliff holding hands. It was nothing more than a friendly gesture, but I knew Jacob would take it as something more, so as soon as I could, I discreetly slipped it out. We reached the top of the cliff and we sat down on the familiar fallen tree. I kicked off my flip flops and shorts and started heading towards the edge.

"Who is going first?" Jacob asked.

"Why don't we go together?" I suggested.

"Sounds fine."

I took his hand again.

"Ready?"

I nodded.

"1......2......3!" he said as we both jumped off the drop. I left my stomach at the top and screamed on the way down. Soon I smacked into the rock hard surface. I fought my way through the waves to the top.

"Jacob!" I called out. He had already begun making his way to the beach. I swam after him and we lay down on the sand and let the waves crash up against us.

Hooooooooonk!

I heard a loud low horn in the distance and shot up. It could only  
mean one thing.

"A ship is coming!" exclaimed Jacob.

"I thought they were supposed to come tomorrow!" I said, "We must go tell the others!"

Jacob took off in the direction on his home and I went to the town hall to go tell me father. My dad Charlie was the head of the governing board here on the island. At the front desk sat Garrett, who was in his thirties.

"Hey, Garrett! Seen my dad?" I asked.

"How you doing, Bella? He is in his office."

"Thanks!" I knocked in the door before heading in.

"Dad!" I said.

"Morning, Bella. What brings you here?"

"A ship is coming!"

"I'll let the others know. Thank you, sweetheart."

I smiled and left. I was sure I was more excited about this ship than  
anyone. I loved this island to death, but there is nothing more I want  
than to be free and live in the United States. My cousin Alice and I  
have been writing each other since we were little, and while I live in Pitcairn, she lives in Los Angeles.  
We have been talking for a while about me visiting her, but when I  
brought it up to my dad, he all but exploded at me. He forbade me from  
even leaving the island. Disappointed as I was, he wasn't going to stop me. I am twenty four  
and I can make my own decisions.  
Now I was looking forward to the ship because that's how we got our  
mail, and I was expecting a letter from Alice. She said it was gonna  
be big and important.

By the time I got to the shore where the boat was headed for, the had  
already deployed people into a row boat which was now pulling onto the  
beach.

A bulky man with short curly black hair pulled a rubber banded wad of  
letters out of his bag.

He began reading off names; most of the islanders were gathered at the beach. We don't get much  
entertainment because we don't have cable, Internet, and we only have one telephone, which was for everyone to use in the town hall.

"Isabella Swan!"

I ran up and took my letter. Mine was the last letter in the batch. The bulky man walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm your cousin Emmett; Alice's brother."

"Oh my gosh, hey!" I squealed and gave him a quick hug.

"Her letter will explain why I am here."

I nodded and tore it open.

_Bella,  
I told you this letter would be big, and not just the size of Emmett,  
who you probably met already, and if not, he is the one who gave you  
this letter and will introduce himself to you shortly. I have recently  
moved to a new apartment and I have an extra room. As we have been  
talking about you leaving the island and living in the U.S., I have  
room for you. If you do choose to come, it will be free now, until I  
can help you find a job and pay a little rent. My parents know the  
owners of the building so the rent is cheap, but we will talk about  
that if you come. The ship ride is only a little less than two days,  
and Emmett will take care of you along the way. I hope to see you soon!  
Love,  
Alice._

My mouth was open in shock.  
"Of course I will come! I just have to pack my bags."

Emmett smiled. "Alice will be thrilled. We leave tomorrow at five in  
the morning. We will load your bags at midnight when everyone on is  
asleep so nobody sees. I will take care of you on the ship, and it  
will only be a day and a half. Alice will meet us at the port and take  
you back to her apartment."

I squealed.

"I'll meet you here at midnight, okay?" I offered.

"Got it," he said.

I then skipped home to pick my bags for the trip of a lifetime. 

**Alright. I have been playing around with this for a while, and I began to put it to paper……computer. Whatever. **** Anyways, I already have a few chapters written. This one is short because it is kinda like a prologue. I know it starts out slow, but by about the fourth chapter, You'll like it better, so give it a chance. Review if you want chapter numero 2!  
Hugs,  
Heather.**


End file.
